Un entremetteur canin hypermotivé
by Louise Malone
Summary: Jake a une super maîtresse, qu'il veut voir heureuse, et il s'en donne les moyens!


_**Jacob PDV**_

Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où j'ai vu ma Bella pour la première fois.

J'étais dans ce refuge, enfermé dans une cage qu'ils faisaient tout pour rendre sympa, mais une cage quand même, depuis 5 mois.

Ma vie d'avant a été parfois cool, parfois affreuse, mais souvent chaotique.

Je faisais peur aux gens.

Et ça, c'était insupportable pour moi.Même si je suis énorme et impressionnant j'ai bon coeur et j'aime les gens, et les animaux. Je n'ai jamais maltraité un chat!

J'ai fini par devoir prendre soin de moi même, mais je me suis fait prendre alors que je cherchais à manger dans les poubelles d'un snack, et je me suis retrouvé dans un refuge. Moi qui avait couru les bois, seul et libre, durant des mois, je n'avais plus que quelques mètres carrés, que ne compensait pas vraiment une gamelle bien remplie tous les soirs.

Et puis, alors que je n'avais plus goût à rien, une jeune fille est venue et a désigné ma cage du doigt. J'ai essayé de ne pas y croire. J'avais eu des tonnes de déceptions. J'ai même fermé les yeux pour ne pas trop la voir.

Mais la porte s'est ouverte et on m'a sorti de la cage. Je me suis secoué et j'ai tendu mes pattes, avant de trottiner un peu.

La fille était seule, elle me paraissait petite, fragile et menue. Au début j'ai pensé qu'à elle aussi j'allais faire peur, et que j'allais retourner dans ma cage rapidement, avant de la voir partir avec un petit chien tout mignon. Mais non. Elle m'a caressé avec beaucoup de douceur, a prit ma tête entre ses mains, m'a regardé avec de grands yeux marrons plein de gentillesse et a déposé un bisou sur mon museau. On a fait quelques pas tous les deux dans la cour puis elle m'a parlé:

"Si tu veux bien de moi, on peut vivre tous les deux mon gros toutou!"

Si je voulais bien d'elle. Cette bonne blague. J'étais déjà fou d'elle!

J'ai léché sa main pour dire oui et Bella m'a serré contre elle.

C'est là qu'elle m'a appelé Jacob, même si le plus souvent c'est Jake.

Après elle a signé des tas de papiers et enfin on est parti.

Il faisait beau, presque chaud, et je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. Je venais d'être adopté! Et par une jolie jeune fille qui n'allait sans doute pas me frapper ou m'obliger à me battre avec d'autres chiens.

On est allé dans un parc, où elle a détaché ma laisse et m'a dit que je pouvais courir. Je n'osais pas trop, parce que j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse, mais elle m'a lancé des batôns et je les lui ai ramenés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est un jeu dont les humains raffolent.

Puis j'étais fatigué. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de courir. Alors elle s'est assise sur l'herbe et m'a fait signe de m'allonger sur ses jambes. Elle m'a fait plein de câlins et de bonnes grattouilles, puis quand elle a vu que j'avais soif elle m'a amené à la fontaine et m'a fait boire dans ses mains.

Ensuite elle a acheté un sandwich qu'elle m'a donné, et un beignet, et là j'en ai reçu la moitié.

Puis on est allé "à la maison" comme elle disait.

C'était un appartement, pas grand mais joli.

J'ai cherché du regard un panier ou une vieille couverture mais elle m'a fait installer sur le canapé.

J'ai dormi un moment, puis quand je me suis réveillé elle m'a donné des croquettes. Puis j'ai eu un bain, et un séchage au sèche cheveux, puis elle m'a brossé, et a même égalisé mes poils.

Ensuite elle a prit une douche, et elle est sacrément belle, mon humaine. Ah si j'étais humain...Mais bon, il faut savoir se contenter de ce qu'on a.

Après on a regardé la télé ensemble, un film sympa, avec un chien appelé Beethoven. Bon ça vaut pas Rintintin, mais tout le monde ne peut pas apprécier les vieux classiques.

Puis j'ai eu le droit de dormir au pied de son lit. Elle m'a dit "c'est juste pour ce soir" et j'ai dit "wouf", mais en fait depuis je dors toujours avec elle.

Le matin d'après , quand le réveil a sonné elle m'a souri et on a fait un gros câlin. Puis elle m'a laissé sortir dans le jardin , parce que son appartement donne sur un jardin sympa. J'ai pu faire mes petits besoins et ensuite une écuelle d'eau fraîche m'attendait.

Après ça elle m'a mit ma laisse et on est allé à son boulot, comme elle dit.

En fait, Bella travaille dans une bibliothèque. C'est elle la patronne. J'en suis très fier.

J'ai une lit près de son bureau et quand j'ai envie je peux sortir dans le parc où se trouve la bibliothèque.

Je me suis fait des copains.

Il y a Marcus, le chat de la locataire du 3° étage, un tigré un peu roublard mais sympa, qui vient souvent faire une ballade avec moi.

Il y a aussi Seth, un chien loup comme moi, qui promène son maître dans le parc tous les midi, et on s'amuse à la balle avec son maître un moment.

J'aime bien aussi la petite Sam, une gamine de 4 ou 5 ans, qui habite juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Au début elle avait peur de moi mais maintenant elle me lance des biscuits depuis son balcon et m'appelle "beau toutou".

Ah, et bien sur il y a Mme Cope. Ah, Mme Cope...

Chaque fois qu'elle croise Bella elle lui dit que je suis un bon chien et que Bella est une gentille fille, qu'elle a fait une bonne action et qu'un certain Jésus le lui rendra. Et surtout elle me donne à chaque fois un biscuit pour chien. J'essaye toujours de beaucoup croiser Mme Cope, même si je sais qu'elle agace un peu ma maîtresse...

Le travail de ma maîtresse est pas tellement drôle, elle lit , elle range des livres, elle en prête et elle en reprend. Mais bon, ça a l'air de lui plaire. Et puis quand même, tous les mardi à 16 heures 30 il y a l'heure du conte. Ca, j'adore.

Je m'allonge à côté de Bella, qui raconte une belle histoire à une vingtaine de petits humains qui l'écoutent plus ou moins.

Après, la plupart des mioches me font une caresse, ou me donnent à manger. Après tout, ils ne savent pas lire l'affiche qu'a mit ma Bella "ne pas nourrir le chien, il ne manque de rien!" contre le mur.

Bref, c'est juste super.

On est allé 3 fois chez le père de Bella, un gars sympa, mais qui mange beaucoup trop de poisson, à mon goût. Mais quand on y est allé pour Noël il y avait une chaussette à mon nom avec des gourmandises pour chien, une peluche, un jouet en plastique en forme de côtelette, un os à moelle, et un nouveau collier.

Les seuls moments que j'ai pas trop aimé, depuis presque un an qu'on vit ensemble, ma Bella chérie et moi, c'est quand elle a eu des copains.

Il y a eu Mike, un soir. Bella lui avait préparé un super repas, qui sentait sacrément bon, mais à peine arrivé il a embrassé mon humaine et a essayé de la basculer sur le canapé.

Il s'est ramassé une baffe, je lui ai montré les dents et il a filé. On l'a jamais revu. Bon débarras.

Surtout qu'après Bella m'a donné le ragoût, en disant qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, parce qu'elle a mangé un pot de glace en entier. Mais bon, je préfère le ragoût à la glace!

Il y a aussi eu James. Celui là est venu beaucoup de fois. Sans doute 3 ou 4 fois par semaine, pendant 3 mois. A chaque fois je passais la nuit sur le canapé, parce que James dormait avec Bella. Enfin, dormait...Je me comprends...J'aimais pas les bruits qui sortaient de sa chambre. James était sympa, mais ils se disputaient beaucoup avec Bella, à propos d'un certain déménagement. James voulait qu'on aille vivre chez lui mais Bella non. Elle disait qu'il n'était pas assez fiable, et que sa façon de vivre n'était pas pour elle. Elle voulait bien qu'ils s'amusent mais pas plus. Alors un jour ils se sont serrés très fort dans les bras, ils se sont souhaité bonne chance et on a jamais revu James.

Enfin on était tous seuls, Bella et moi.

Ca n'a pas duré, elle a eu Tyler, puis Riley , puis Yorkie, puis Paul et le dernier en date c'était Sam.

Aucun d'entre eux n'est venu plus de 3 ou 4 fois et je pense que Bella voulait surtout aller dans sa chambre avec eux, même si elle préparait toujours un repas. Elle est sympa , ma Bella.

Mais bon, ça fait 3 mois qu'il n'y a plus eu de garçons à la maison, et je la trouve un peu triste.

Et puis, ce matin elle me regarde d'un air un peu inquiet.

Elle me donne de longues explications, concernant "une toute petite piqûre que je ne sentirai presque pas", et "un vaccin très important pour ta santé mon chéri", et puis aussi qu'on va faire "un check up, ça ne fera pas de mal".

Mais elle est angoissée, et du coup je le suis aussi.

Je comprends quand on entre chez le vétérinaire.

Ah . J'aime pas ça. Du tout. Du coup je me couche tout contre Bella, en la regardant avec mes yeux les plus tristes, pour qu'elle ne me laisse pas là.

Elle me répète sans arrêt qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle ne m'abandonnera jamais.

Ca me rassure mais pas complètement.

Puis c'est à nous.

Le vétérinaire est un homme qui me caresse très gentiment la tête et me dit que je suis beau.

Un gars bien, à priori.

Il est grand, pour un humain, et il a des cheveux d'une drôle de couleur et des yeux comme ceux de Marcus , mon pote le chat: verts.

Ma Bella ne s'en rend pas compte mais il la regarde. Il la regarde même beaucoup.

Puis Bella me prend tout contre elle et me dit d'être courageux.

Aie!

Bon sang un truc m'a piqué.

Le vétérinaire, qui a déjà dit 3 fois à Bella de l'appeler Edward, on a compris, merci, me dit que voilà c'est fini.

Mais Bella pleure en me demandant pardon.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, elle ne m'a rien fait!

Edward lui tapote l'épaule, lui caresse la joue. Il lui dit des mots gentils aussi, des trucs comme "allons, c'est pour le protéger" ou encore "regardez le, il n'est pas traumatisé".

Bella renifle et il me palpe de partout et écoute mon coeur.

Il dit à Bella que je suis un splendide chien en parfaite santé.

Elle retrouve le sourire et Edward lui pose des questions sur moi.

Puis il lui offre un café "pour qu'elle se remette" et elle en boit un peu, même si je sais très bien qu'elle n'aime pas ça, le café.

Il fait durer le moment, c'est visible. Ils parlent éducation canine ensemble, et il lui donne un dépliant de la clinique.

Il lui dit qu'elle est une merveilleuse maitresse.

Ouais. Il la drague, c'est tout.

Mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Il la regarde comme si elle était un gros gros os avec plein de chair autour.

Et puis il lui sourit et lui dit de me ramener s'il y a quoi que ce soit, et qu'un check up ce serait bien tous les 6 mois.

Quand on va pour partir il ne veut pas qu'elle paye. Ils se disputent presque mais il gagne, il dit que ça lui fait plaisir.

Après ça on va au parc et je m'en mets plein les oreilles.

Mais Bella a un petit air triste.

Elle est très gentille avec moi, comme toujours, mais ça se voit qu'elle a la tête ailleurs.

Et puis je comprends.

Elle a affiché le dépliant de la clinique sur le frigo, entre ma photo et celle de son père.

Sur le dépliant il y a la photo du vétérinaire, Edward, qui tient dans ses bras un lapin avec une patte bandée d'un côté, un chat noir et blanc de l'autre, un furet gris est perché sur une de ses épaules et un perroquet sur la seconde. Un chien qui me ressemble un peu est à côté de lui.

Enfin, c'est de la pub, quoi.

Manque quand même une tortue, un poisson rouge et un hamster!

Mais régulièrement Bella prend le dépliant, contemple la photo, soupire et la remet en place.

D'aaaaaaaaaaaccoooooooord! J'ai compris: elle a envie qu' Edward vienne à la maison et aller dans la chambre avec lui. Non, parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que ce soit le lapin ou le furet,hein.

J'ai envie que Bella soit heureuse, moi. Et si pour ça elle doit voir mon vétérinaire, ben...Ok. Je veux bien.

Le truc c'est qu'elle m'a pas l'air de faire ce qu'il faut. Elle se contente de regarder ce dépliant en soupirant. Ce qui ne la mène nulle part. Et surtout pas au parc.

Bon, dans ce cas je vais prendre les choses en pattes.

Alors quand elle me sert ma gamelle de croquettes je ne mange pas.

Je me couche et je fais semblant de me sentir mal.

Elle s'inquiète tout de suite. J'ai déjà dit qu'elle est une super humaine?

Elle me tâte la truffe, le ventre et me caresse.

Je reste stoïque.

Pourtant j'ai faim mais je tiens bon.

Elle prend son sac et s'en va.

J'en profite pour me dégourdir les pattes et quand j'entends la clé dans la serurre je m'affale de nouveau.

Elle a acheté d'autres croquettes. Elle m'en sert une gamelle et je les boude, en serrant les crocs.

Elle pleure presque, mais bon, c'est comme les vaccins: c'est pour son bien.

Elle me propose alors un steak cru, puis cuit, que je réussis à ne pas manger. Ensuite un os et enfin du blanc de poulet.

Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps alors j'en rajoute et aboie chaque fois qu'elle me touche le ventre.

Ca marche: nous voilà partis pour la clinique vétérinaire, avec ma gentille maitresse en larmes.

Nous arrivons et elle se gare n'importe comment.

Elle me porte presque mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse mal au dos, après elle ne pourrait plus s'amuser dans la chambre avec mon véto, alors je marche, en boitant.

Nous entrons dans la salle d'attente et elle se jette sur une secrétaire qui la rembarre sèchement. Bella lui saute à la gorge. Mais c'est qu'elle ferait un bon chien de combat, ma Bella avec des poils plus longs et une queue!

Edward arrive et ne peut cacher un sourire en voyant ma Bella.

"C'est bon Tanya, je m'en ocuppe..."

La blonde lance un regard mauvais à ma Bella. Mais pendant qu'elles se disputaient j'ai pissé sur le sac à main de la dame, posé à côté de son bureau, ah ah ah!

Je suis alors soulevé et déposé sur la table d'examen.

Edward me palpe de partout, m'ausculte et même, me prend la température.

Ma dignité en prend un coup mais bon, faut ce qui faut.

Il a alors l'air dubitatif:

"Ce chien m'a l'air en bonne santé. Il n'a sauté qu'un repas, ce n'est pas alarmant. En tous cas il n'y a aucun signal d'appel. Mais si vous voulez on peut le garder à la clinique 24 heures pour vous rassurer"

Hein? Ah mais non, ça ne va pas du tout ça!

Je me relève alors et pose mes pattes sur les épaules de Bella en gémissant comme un fou.

Elle parle fort, pour couvrir ma voix:

"Je ne peux pas le laisser, il ne supporterait pas, on ne se quitte jamais!"

"Bon, alors ramenez le à la maison , tenez voici mon numéro de portable personnel, appelez n'importe quand si ça ne va pas je viendrai tout de suite"

Bella se confond en remerciements MAIS ,bien qu'il la regarde comme une pièce du boucher, il ne se passe rien d'autre. Ces deux imbéciles ne s'embrassent même pas.

Pfff, c'est déprimant. Je sens que je vais encore devoir donner de ma personne.

Retour à la maison.

Le steak, les blancs de poulet et les deux gamelles de croquettes sont toujours dans la cuisine.

Je n'ai pas trop de mal à les engloutir...

Bella est contente.

Mais ça ne dure pas, parce que vomir, après, ne me demande pas trop d'efforts...

Puis, pour faire bonne mesure, je m'allonge et ferme les yeux, la langue pendante. Et je ne bouge plus, me contentant de gémir quand Bella me parle et me secoue, affolée.

Et ENFIN elle appelle Edward.

"Il -a-vo-mit, et-il-ne-bou-ge-plus!"

Sanglote-t-elle dans le téléphone.

Puis elle se couche à côté de moi et pleure en me caressant.

Mon vétérinaire ne met que 8 minutes à arriver. Heureusement parce que voir Bella dans cet état me retourne le coeur.

Il s'occupe de moi, me mettant tout de suite sous perfusion. Argh.

Je me débats et il dit que c'est rassurant.

Puis il m'examine de nouveau.

Et bien sûr, il ne trouve rien.

Bella ne pleure plus, et ils sont à genoux, côte à côte, devant moi.

Bon, ben j'ai fait mon boulot, je peux pas les déshabiller et coller un préservatif sur son zizi non plus...

Alors je me relève, m'ébroue joyeusement et arrache cette perfusion, après quoi je me dirige vers la porte fenêtre et demande à sortir.

Bella m'ouvre, l'air dépassé.

Débrouille toi ma grande.

Quand je reviens je risque un oeil dans le salon et ils sont là, à s'embrasser.

ET BEN QUAND MEME!

Comme il faut vraiment que je fasse TOUT ici, j'ouvre la porte de la chambre et aboie.

Ils finissent par y aller et claquent la porte.

Je m'installe sur le canapé et pour une fois les bruits ne me dérangent pas. Pourtant ils en font du boucan et longtemps, et plusieurs fois!

Quelque chose me dit que celui-là, on ne risque pas de le voir disparaitre comme ça...

Epilogue:

On a déménagé, Bella et moi.

Pour une maison plus grande, avec un super méga jardin.

On habite avec le véto !

Et avec son labrador.

Une femelle magnifique, appelée Nessie.

J'en suis dingue, même si elle est plus jeune que moi.

Elle m'a fait un peu languir mais ça y est elle est d'accord: à ses prochaines chaleurs on met en route des chiots.

Normalement, ils naitront en même temps que le bébé de mon humaine, c'est impeccable!


End file.
